


The Friendship Game

by sportarobbiephan



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: Timmy wants to start over





	The Friendship Game

“Hello, Turner.” Remy drawls, leaning against an alley wall. “What picayune crime would you like to pin on me today?”

Timmy shuffles his feet in response. Since they were ten, Timmy and Remy have been fighting fires with more magical fire. Now sixteen, they’ve reverted to more of a rival status. They’re often aggressive with one another, in a stance or even in their words. They’ve come to blows and retreated to their fairies.

Timmy has affixed Cosmo and Wanda as his parents, with Poof for a brother. Remy, on the other hand, has no siblings yet two dads – Juandissimo and Cupid. Money and prices are no longer held in value to the Buxaplenty boy. He was cut off from his family when he hit thirteen.

“I’m not here to attack you, Remy.” The pink-hatted boy scuffs his feet against the concrete. “Want to come over and play video games?”

Remy raises a cautious eyebrow. “What’s the punch line?”

Timmy sighs. “Look, I get that I’m not a good friend. Just… I wanna try again?”

Remy could burn a hole through Timmy if he glared any more in an assessment. Eventually, he nods and pushes himself off the wall. “Alright. Video games sound good.”


End file.
